The present invention is directed toward keyboards for computers. More specifically, several embodiments of the invention are directed toward keyboards that rotate about an axis to continuously adjust the inclination of the keyboard.
Personal computers are typically small systems that have a processing unit, a display, and several input devices. The display and input devices are coupled to the processing unit, and they often rest on a table or desktop. In most applications, the input devices include a keyboard to transmit alphanumeric commands to the processor and another input device (e.g., a mouse, track-ball or joystick) to control items shown on the display. In operation, keys on the keyboard are selectively pressed to input data or otherwise send commands to the processor.
One problem with operating conventional keyboards is that many people experience fatigue or discomfort in their arms, wrists, and hands. Many people, such as word processors, secretaries, data input personnel, computer programmers, and other computer operators, spend a significant amount of time operating keyboards. Moreover, many people operate keyboards with their arms, hands and wrists in a relatively fixed, unnatural position that induces strain in the muscles and tendons associated with their wrists. As such, a significant number of people experience fatigue or discomfort while operating conventional keyboards. In extreme cases, some people develop carpal tunnel syndrome.
To reduce such fatigue and discomfort, many ergonomic keyboards have been developed with various shapes and keypads. For example, instead of a rectilinear keyboard, many ergonomic keyboards are non-linear and have split keypads so that the left-hand keys extend along one axis and the right-hand keys extend along another axis. Additionally, some ergonomic keyboards may also have a convex upper surface with respect to the desktop. Although most people find ergonomic keyboards to be more comfortable than rectilinear keyboards, many people prefer to use conventional rectilinear keyboards with conventional linear keypads because they make fewer mistakes with rectilinear keyboards. Additionally, many people still experience significant discomfort with ergonomic keyboards because muscle strain may still build over long periods of time causing fatigue or even carpal tunnel syndrome. Therefore, conventional rectilinear keyboards and even ergonomic keyboards may not be comfortable to use for significant periods of time.
The present invention is directed toward keyboard assemblies for personal computers. In one embodiment, a keyboard assembly has a housing and an actuator coupled to the housing. The housing may have an elongated front edge, an elongated rear edge, a lower surface, and an upper surface. The upper and lower surfaces extend between the front and rear edges, and a plurality of keys may project from the upper surface of the housing. The actuator is coupled to the housing to rotate the housing about a rotational axis for changing the inclination of the housing and the keys during operation. For example, the actuator may continuously rotate the housing about a rotational axis during operation in a manner that causes a computer operator to continuously flex his/her wrists.
Keyboard assemblies in accordance with the invention may have many different embodiments. For example, the housing may be attached to a separate base that has a bottom surface for resting on a support surface. The base may also have a top surface with a channel extending along the rotational axis that is defined by a curved surface with a circular cross-section. The housing may have a tube or a portion of cylindrical surface depending downward from its lower surface and running longitudinally across its lower surface to fit within the channel of the base. The actuator may be coupled to either the base or the housing to rotate the tube within the channel for changing the inclination of the housing.
The actuators for rotating the housing may also have several embodiments. In one particular embodiment, an actuator has a motor attached to either the base or the housing, a shaft rotationally driven by the motor, and a wheel attached by the shaft to engage either the tube or the channel. The rotation of the wheel accordingly causes the housing to rotate with respect to the base. In another embodiment, the cylindrical surface of the housing has a row of teeth, and a gear is attached to the shaft of the motor to engage the teeth on the housing. The rotation of the gear accordingly rotates the housing with respect to the base. In still another embodiment, the actuator is a linear actuator attached to the rear portion of the base and the housing. The linear actuator may have a rod that moves between an extended position and a contracted position to rotate the housing about the rotational axis.